Forgiveness, A New Start
by VerelLupin
Summary: This is the alternate ending to my story forgiveness. This is the ending I had originally planned. Begins halfway through Ch. 29
1. Old Endings

**Here's The Maang One. Three Chapters for this one. I will do an Epilogue also. Enjoy!!**

* * *

"Katara? Katara, where are you? Are you ok?" Aang shouted as he noticed the double doors and made his way onto the natural garden. She was using her water whip to enlarge the trickle of water sliding down the wall.

Resigned he followed the path of energy that led to her. She was preoccupied with the wall fountains. Her concentration focused on the tiny stream that was struggling through it's cracked surface. Steeling himself he cleared his throat loudly. Her whip went wild and he ducked to avoid being injured.

"Oh Aang, I'm so sorry. You startled me."

"Same here. What are you doing?" His eyes racked her form for scratches or injuries of any kind. Satisfied she was alright he took up a similar stance and bended in rhythm with her. "Why are we doing this?"

She stopped long enough to bestow a smile on him. "Typical Aang helping with out asking why. You're too nice for you own good," she said sweetly. The comment popped out of her mouth before she really had a chance to think of the wisdom of flirting with him at this tenuous stage.

She flushed red which looked very becoming on her cinnamon skin.

"Yeah, you know me." He replied awkwardly. He was apprehensive. By his very nature he hated confrontations. He avoided them unless he had no other resort. He was actually a little mad at Mai for forcing him into this position. Didn't she see that he had made his choice. He wanted her and no talk was going to change that. **'At least I don't think it will.'**

"I wanted to talk to you." He feared opening up to Katara. She still had the power to hurt him whether he wanted to admit it or not.

The seriousness of those words faded their carefree moment and she stopped bending altogether. "What about? I thought we finished…um talking."

Feeling more awkward than he ever felt since he'd been twelve, he focused his sight to her left. In reality he had no clue how to talk to her anymore. Using the pretense of making a base for the fountain he looked away. "Katara, I wanted to apologize for last night," he regained his composure a bit once her cerulean eyes were hidden from his view.

"Aang, it would be easier to talk to you if you looked at me," she reprimanded gently.

His breath caught in his throat. Her earnest face was turned at an alarmingly close angle. Aang had forgotten how beautiful Katara was. "What was that about last night?" she asked.

It was now or never. If he wanted to put this whole ugly business behind them he would have to stop being squeamish. "Last night I didn't really listen to you. I heard you but I don't take anything you said into account."

The crushed look on her face nearly made him run out in a panic. Mai was wrong this had bad idea written all over it.

"Oh? So you didn't listen to anything I said."

**'How was it possible for her to make me feel guiltier than I already do?'**

"Yes. No... I mean. Let me start over." Letting go of the breath he had unknowingly been holding, he exhaled, "I heard everything you said but I just wasn't too interested in listening."

She was torn between confusion and hurt and told him so, "I see."

Her answer disturbed something in him. "I didn't do it on purpose. I just wasn't prepared for everything you were saying so I pushed it aside," he said defensively.

"So you were just being you and avoiding it."

Her victimized tone was beginning to grate on his nerves. It was odd because Mai had said the exact same thing earlier but hers had been a gentle nudge. While Katara's felt like a shove. "I'm sorry that bothers you but that's why I'm here now to really hear you out." He knew he said the wrong thing the moment the words escaped his mouth.

"You're gonna hear me out? How generous of you to take time and come here to talk to me. I feel so honored." She remarked acidly.

"That's not what I meant. Don't twist my words." A coil of heat was rapidly unraveling within him.

"Don't do me any favors if there's something you feel we need to talk about spit it out." Katara replied.

The heat continued unfurling like a volcano waking from a long slumber. This was why he hated confrontations they only led to negative feelings. He knew he was on slippery footing, this could go one of two ways. **'Nice and neat or mean and sloppy.'**

Katara's heart dropped into her stomach waiting for whatever bomb he was going to drop on her.

"Mai and I were talking and…" Katara just stood there waiting.

"She said some things that I hadn't really thought of. She made me see that I never really listened to you. I heard everything you said but I was so wrapped up in what was done to me I didn't bother to think about what you might have been going through alone at the Fire Nation," the white knuckled grip on his staff showing how difficult it was for him to have told her that.

"Aang, you don't have to do this…"

"Please Katara. Let me get this out. I need to get this out." He turned away from her, his tattoos flaring then returning to normal, "I was hurt that you were unfaithful but that wasn't what broke me. It was the fact that you didn't trust me. That you felt you had to protect me like if I was still twelve."

"I didn't realize---I never thought of you that way. How could I after what we've been through?" She knew she mothered him and he had always been a good sport about it. She had no idea it had bothered him so much but then this had never been brought up before. "But I did have to protect you, you have no idea what they were planning, and Zuko and I---"

He was spoiling for a fight as evidenced by the severe expression settling on his features, "you're not my mother!" he shouted angrily. "Stop treating me like I'm your kid. Why didn't you do that to Zuko, huh?"

"Because he didn't act like one." She shouted back and clasped her hands over her mouth horrified she had risen to his bait and let her temper fly. "Aang, I didn't mean that."

His gaze was cold and cynical, it was the look he'd given her at the palace when she had touched his arm to restrain him. "Then why did you say it? Deep down that's how you see me, like some pesky little brother. How could you stand to let me touch you?"

She blushed crimson as all the times his hands had explored her flashed through her mind. "Aang, I gave myself only to you, how could you think that?" She asked stricken.

He advanced on her his staff falling by the wayside. "I was good enough when we were alone but I wasn't man enough apparently whenever we were in public, you were always trying to shield me. You were always acting and speaking for me. I didn't mind at first since I was so young but it never changed."

"I didn't realize you felt like that. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I don't know why. The war had been looming over us for so long …" he was so tired of going round and round. Mai had been wrong in this aspect. There really was nothing left to talk to with Katara.

"Aang everything I ever did was for you."

"Don't patronize me. Everything? That's why you kept stonewalling me? Why you always ran from any serious conversation. Don't you remember Ember Island? Whenever you felt cornered or I demanded any kind of definitive answer you took off." He accused shattering chunks of wall and releasing mini rivers all around them.

"Ember Island was a horrible time for me. Or do you not recall the reenactment of watching you be fried a second time, of watching you fall to Ozai and praying to every spirit that it wasn't your future being foretold. I had to distance myself. I would have died alongside you if I hadn't." She threw it in his face and for a moment he resembled the old Aang. The one that laughed and was still a bit of a goofball.

His features instantly shuttered and it seemed as if what she had seen was an illusion. "You're right, it's what I do. I believe in forgiving others and giving them a choice to redeem themselves. And you know what, it takes more courage to be willing to let it blow up in your face than yelling at someone until you're drained. To pray that all the anger you've been holding in has finally gone away."

"There's so much I should have told you. So much that I messed up that I wish I could take back. I wish you had never discovered what it felt to love someone other than me."

She turned away from him and he fought the compulsion to pull her into his arms. That was not his job anymore and truthfully it hurt to think that whenever she cried again it would be because of him. That was not the memory he had wanted to leave.

"I loved you with everything I had. I built my world around you and after your little escapade with Zuko I was willing to let it go and move on but then I found out you thought you were in love."

Katara had never felt that much disappointment radiating off one person. "But I wasn't. I made a really big mistake and now I know that I've only loved you," she implored him but whatever leverage she had thought she had was evaporating.

He scoffed and nailed her with that dark gaze, "It's been a year no more than a year. You're telling me that after all this nonsense you're still in love with me and I'm supposed to do what with it?"

"You're not obligated to do anything. I don't want to burden you. Its just something I needed to tell you. Don't you think it hurts me to see you so in love with Mai." Katara burst out.

Aang's eyes widened and the stormy color was never more evident that now, "don't bring her into this. She had nothing to do with us."

Katara laughed but it was high and entirely without amusement, "she has everything to do with us. Why can't you really tell me how you feel? Why was she able to make you stay here in the temples but I wasn't? Why does she have robes that were meant for me and are used as an engagement present?"

"Because at some point in between all the bad something good came out. I found out how easy it was too fall in love again. She never pushed me Katara. She never made do anything I didn't want to. She let me do things when I was ready. If I want to talk about something she didn't pester me the way you did. That's why." He shouted as three of the fountains exploded and they were showered in stone.

"If I hadn't pushed you we would still be all over the world barely able to master water bending. The whole world would have burned if I hadn't pushed you," she declared hands firmly on her hips.

"Do you honestly believe that I haven't known what my destiny and that job entailed. I've known years before I was supposed to know. I needed to be a kid if only to keep my sanity. I won't lie I'm glad you pushed me because it focused your attention on me. I loved it and flourished in it but now it burns and stings."

He blindly stared out past her, his eyes burning with unshed tears. "All along you knew and you used me as your personal security blanket. When I needed you most you weren't there for me."

"Aang, I tried but I couldn't let you place me over what you needed to do." Katara hugged herself but the cold seeped into her bones. He had been her source of fire for so long and now he was withdrawing it and she couldn't blame him.

"The night I went missing, did you look for me? Ignoring the pain you caused me and whatever I may have caused you by refusing to see your concerns was easy. It was nearly impossible to just forgive you. It would have been only too easy to let you run back to me with no questions asked. I wasn't lying when I said that doing nothing was easy. "

She nodded unable to say anything past the lump in her throat.

"I woke up alone with only Momo for company and when I returned from defeating Ozai I was greeted not by you but by your brother. You still haven't realized why I can't be with you have you?"

"Then tell me." Katara begged envisioning fixing him like she had before.

The tears had ceased flowing and only their trails were left on his smooth face. "You had a choice and even back then you chose Zuko. I will always wonder in the back of my mind whether you are telling me the whole truth or if you're holding something back. If someday you'll wonder if you made the right decision."

He dug his hands through his hair in exasperation.

"We kissed at Ba Sing Se and I will remember that kiss for the rest of my life. I had thought all along that we would be together. I thought you had accepted what my duties were. I can't be with you at all times and I think that's what you need. I can't give you that and a year ago I would have wanted to try but that time is now past."

He froze the water spilling around him and gently patched the holes he had made earlier. "Some part of me will always love you because it is ingrained in me as deeply as my own heartbeat but that bond was severed and it cannot grow back."

Katara wondered if he could see the heart he had ripped out of her. "I would have learned to live as your wife. Yours not the avatar's, we've grown up apart but those are the consequences of my foolishness. Mai warned me that I needed to trust my heart and not my head," she smiled but it was flat. "She was right."

"Katara, I'm sorry it had to end this way. I cannot go back to how we were and somehow I don't think you will ever forgive yourself." They looked at each other both saying unspoken goodbyes. "I've made my life here with Mai and I wish to be with her for whatever there is left of it. I can only hope she wishes the same. "

"She does Aang, how could she not." Katara uttered embracing him one last time as her lover, "I'll always love you Aang and I wish you happy."

"Thank you, I wish you the very best too."

He left her in the ruined garden and she cried until she was empty and could cry no more. "Sadly that was you, Aang."


	2. Same Issues

**Skyhigh18: It tried not to make it rushed. I guess in the end my feelings were warring with each other and it showed up in my writing. Hence Mai getting Airbender power. Aang still has to be around her, HA!**

**KyoshiWarrior: Thanks for the heads up. I swear I thought I fixed that. The downside of automatic spellcheck strikes again. I'll try not to jump around. I will definitely be more descriptive. I know this pairing is kinda of the odd duck but I'm a sucker for the underdog.**

**Aryck1095:Thanks for reviewing and reading even though you don't like the pairing. That is very cool of you. As for Zuko and Katara they'll be happy sorta. I mean they did screw up big time. I have one or two other Kataang ideas brewing.**

**Willzling:This is a real ending. Not an alternate. Oddly I have noticed stories where Aang and Katara don't end up together but is still in the Katara-Aang Section. So go figure. **

**Guy: Thanks.: This is what I love about writing. The different view points. I'm glad this pairing has found an audience. **

**doctor anthony: Thank you. I will. **

* * *

Mai had not moved from her spot. She knew she was going to be sore as soon as she got up but the quiet of the room had cleared her mind of all the clutter. She was so entranced that she yelped when she felt the arms circle her waist.

Her eyes cracked open and she could feel the wetness being absorbed into her robes. She twisted in her seat and faced him. Aang stood before her, his face downcast. Mai dangled her legs and spread them enough so he could fully encircle her. He buried his face, crying into her chest.

His sobs were short but raw and full of terror. Terror of the unknown territory that they had to cross. Terror of what would happen to their group of friends now that both had made their choices. "I still love her, Mai. Deep down I think I always will."

She kissed the downy hair and soothed him as he cried himself hoarse. He spilled every fear and doubt and she let him. It was what he needed to let it all out so he could reassemble his life. She had done the same after her talk with Zuko and already she felt a peace she had not known before.

"Aang, it's ok to feel that way. She was a huge part of your life and that's good to remember those we have loved and shaped us. I feel the same about Zuko but that only reinforced how much I want to make my life with you."

He blinked but the water clung stubbornly to his long lashes, "I do too. Even with this I know that I want to be with you. If you'll still have me," he said.

"Let's take some time to recover and then we can decide. Between the temples and your work, we will have plenty of time to be together and really explore what we feel for each other."

Aang nodded and wiped his eyes. He helped her down and laughed as her legs gave way beneath her. "How long have you been sitting there?"

She shrugged but didn't let his grip on her slackened, "a while. I was waiting for you. It was worth it. Are you hungry? because if you are I better get a move on starting dinner."

"I'm not. I think I'll just go to my room for a while. I need to meditate."

"Aang, remember we now have all the time in the world," Mai replied kissing his cheek softly.

It was a novel idea and that alone buoyed his spirits. "All the time? I've never had all the time. I've always been on some schedule." He regarded her silently feeling incredibly grateful for having met her in his greatest time of need. **'Everything happens for a reason.' **

Dinner that night was unnaturally uneventful. Katara had chosen not to hide and was eating with them. Uncle Iroh had apparently left with Zuko and Suki and Toph were busy putting the finishing touches on the archways and pillars. Not even Sokka was willing to acknowledge the ambience.

Mai and Aang had made it a point to not stray to close to each other but not stay too far away. Katara had offered her a tiny lift of her lips. Mai did the same and she grew even more uncomfortable around the younger girl.

"So you guys staying past tomorrow?" Aang asked by way of conversation.

"No, I'm sorry Aang. We have to leave at first light. I got a messenger hawk and Dad is kinda sick so we need someone to take over his role of chief. Katara and Toph and Suki are all coming. Sorry to make you spend your birthday alone," Sokka apologized.

"Don't worry we'll just have a nice quiet meal. Maybe we could visit your parents, Mai."

Mai made a face of disgust and the group laughed nervously, "hey Toph why don't you come with. I bet you haven't seen your parents in a while."

Toph walked over and plopped down next to her, "sounds good Miss Sunshine."

"Miss Sunshine?" Aang raised an eyebrow but was hit for his effort. "Dammit, Toph must you always be so violent."

"Sorry, twinkletoes force of habit. Anyway while Mai and I visit the parents you could meet with the council of twelve. I've heard rumors that they feel the Avatar is being lax in his work."

"Great, just what I need. Rumors." Aang replied gloomily staring into his food bowl.

"Don't worry just go to the council and your appearance will no doubt shut them up." Mai said cheering him up considerably.

Katara watched the exchange, she could feel the bile rising in her throat. It was like all her misery was desperate to escape. "I'm turning in. In case I don't see you. Aang. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, Katara. Goodnight." Aang tried to be cheerful but the way she ran out just deflated him.

The rest of the gang exchanged looks. "I'm turning in too. Night Aang." Mai's hand slipped over his but she pulled it away before he could really grab it.

The next morning everybody left except Toph who had decided to stay on to go to Omashu to see her parents with Aang and Mai. Toph had noticed the mood of the aforementioned couple was considerably sour and both had taken to being separate for the most part.

Toph finally sick of it cornered Mai near one of the towers. She was standing on a balcony that was ridiculously close to the edge. "Alright, what gives? Sugarqueen is gone and everything had been resolved so why the heck are you and Aang moping?"

"I'm not moping Toph." Mai sighed.

"Please, all you need is a scar and you could pass for Zuko. What's the matter did you change your mind?"

Mai whirled on her, "no, I would never. I love Aang."

"Are you afraid he changed his?" Toph asked curiously.

"He slept in his own room and he hasn't really talked to me since yesterday. I'm just fooling myself, aren't I? He'll never forget her and her ghost will always be between us," Mai finished.

"Mai, he's been through so much. Getting it all out has left him wounded and bleeding. He is just coping the best way he knows how. If you really want him to heal you have to just let him be. He'll come around in no time. You'll see." Toph replied.

Mai looked at her, "you astound me Toph. I never pictured you as the wise one."

"What can I say, I'm the full package. Come on. I have to clean Appa and there's no way I'm doing that alone. I'd let him be but he smells something awful."

"I've done it alone. That is pain that has no name. Let's go."

For three weeks they continued in this vein. Toph and Mai would do chores in and around the temple.

Sometimes they would spar and usually Mai ended up covered in mud with Toph pinned to some wall. Aang had taken to leaving for long flights on his glider. The only time he saw them was in the evenings during dinner.

In fact Mai and him had not slept in the same room since the night he had the talk with Katara.

He knew he was being unfair, that he had made his choice and he was happy with it but something kept him holding back. He was afraid of totally opening up to her because he feared he would just hurt her. **'Maybe as the Avatar his duty would be to be alone. If it couldn't work with Katara, then how could it work with anybody else? ' **

These thought bore into his head and refused to budge.

**'But she is not Katara. She's Mai, she's different. Stop comparing them.'** His mind argued back.

He was slowly turning into everything he had worked so hard not to become. He was being distant with Mai and he thanked the fact that Toph had decided to stay on.

Otherwise she no doubt would have left him. He would deserve it if she did and the fact that she hadn't done so was what kept him from giving in completely. Aang was trying to snap out of it. If he didn't get his act together soon, he was gonna lose her.

Already he could feel himself reaching a breaking point.


	3. Rebuilding Connections

**Sorry it took so long. I had so much written I had to figure out where to sever it. So only the Epilogue remains.**

**Thank you for sticking around for the end. You guys rock!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

He came to said point on the dawn of the fourth week. Mai and Toph were talking to him but as usual he was not listening. His thoughts of the break-up had all but consumed him for the last month.

"Have you heard anything I've said Twinkletoes," Toph demanded.

"What, um…no sorry." He looked at Toph blankly but Mai just continued talking over her.

"I think its time we go to Omashu." Mai said.

"Yeah sounds good. Pack and we'll leave first thing." Aang replied collecting his staff and taking off.

Mai was despairing of ever reaching him. Everything had changed when Katara had come into the picture and she could almost hate the younger girl for leaving him like this. She'd been stupid to think that her love would have been enough. **'It hadn't been for Zuko, why would Aang be any different?'**

"Toph, I'm done. I've tried and I can't handle this anymore. Tomorrow he is rid of me." Mai got up and threw her food at the fire. She wished she could have been a firebender than she could have at least burned her sadness away. Mai had gathered some of her herbs and put them together in her satchel.

She had no idea if they would transplant well but if she was to make Omashu her home she was willing to try.

The ride to Omashu was as bad as the dinner the night before his birthday. Mai had refused to talk to anybody and Toph was in a snit about it. Aang himself was emerging from the month long depression and seeing his future with a brighter light. Unfortunately Mai had been nothing but polite and he was beginning to worry that he had taken too long.

It had pained him that she had not been wearing the nomad colors. She had returned to her Fire Nation ensemble. The red color turned his stomach and he resolved to talk to her after he went to see the generals.

He dropped off Toph who glared at him and told him, "you're truly dumb Aang. She's slipping right through your fingers. Not everybody gets a second shot at happiness you know."

He mulled over Toph's unusually kind words.

He rejoined Mai. She hadn't moved an inch and continued to only speak when spoken to. His outgoing Mai was being buried and he was determined to get unearth her. He'd been dumb like Toph had said. He just needed to straighten some things out and then they could settle their pasts and finally move on with their lives. "I'll only be a little while. If you want maybe we can tour Omashu after I come back," he suggested.

"Whatever you want," Mai replied.

He'd seen otter penguins with less icy dispositions but he was not going to let it faze him. He dropped her off at her home. Her mother had been a little shocked to see her in his company but she had been genuinely happy to receive them. He bowed formarly and the elder woman blushed becomingly.

He glanced back at Mai but she had already disappeared into her parent's home. Aang wanted so badly to stay with her but he had been putting off this particular meeting for too long.

Aang arrived at the Earth Kingdom palace and dismounted. Several members of the Dai Li had apparently deserted and had been welcomed back as the Earth King's personal bodyguards.

"Avatar Aang, we've been anxiously awaiting your arrival. Please this way." He was lead to The Great War Room of Ba Sing Se. The Earth King sat at the end with his faithful Bosco dozing beside him. He warmly greeted him, "Avatar Aang you are the last to arrive." Apparently Toph had arrived a little before him.

Aang took his place trying to ignore the fact that he'd been seated next to Zuko. "As you can see, we assembled a hasty meeting once it was known you would be coming. The delegates of the Water Tribe, are also welcome. Please be seated." he motioned to Sokka and Toph.

"Let the meeting begin," the King announced as fragrant bowls of fruits, cheeses and pastries were placed at various points on the table. Flagons of wine and juices were also within reach. Aang served himself a large glass of mango juice to clear his dry throat.

"First order of business is I believe to address the engagement of Lady Katara and Avatar Aang." A general named Maishi stood and handed the signed document over to Aang, "this agreement was signed by Firelord Zuko and Lady Katara in your absence. As you can see it addresses the all important business of the rebuilding of the Air Nomads."

"My sister is not a baby making machine." Sokka exclaimed loudly once the parchment had made its way to him. Aang had passed it along without a second glance.

"Gentlemen." Aang rose addressing the assembled men. "I'm afraid that is no longer possible. Lady Katara and myself have mutually decided to dissolve the contract. In fact at this very moment I would like the opportunity to talk privately with General Riohko over that particular matter."

General Riohko hadn't really been listening. He was the liaison for the Fire Nation within the Earth Kingdom but his job had become moot once Firelord Zuko had showed up. "Pardon me, Avatar but what business could you have to conduct with me that would require privacy?"

Zuko had been quiet throughout the proceedings even partially fallen asleep a few times. He however sat up as soon as Aang addressed the General. Zuko was well aware of who he was and he wasn't sure he could handle finding out exactly what Aang had to ask the surprised man.

"General Riohko, after you," Aang directed firmly.

The general pushed his chair out, he recognized a command when he heard it. "If it involves the Avatar, I must insist that we be privy to this information." General Maishi halted them.

"No, this is private." Aang repeated once more signaling Riohko to him.

"I'm sorry to insist Avatar but your business is also ours. Until you have done your duty to marry and father the necessary children, your life must be made public to us." General Maishi smugly informed him not looking the slightest bit sorry at all.

"Do you all agree?" Aang asked the gathered gentlemen and Toph who was seated next to the King. All the heads bobbed with the exception of the King and Sokka. **'I tried to spare you, Zuko.' **

"I bow to your decision but I will let you know that this is the last time you interfere with my personal life. I will not be anybody's puppet. I answer only to what must be done to maintain peace and if I see fit I will help in whatever way I can. My wife and children will be mine alone not property of the four nations. I hope I made myself clear," Aang snapped.

General Maishi's face was now a suppressed red hue as he sputtered but nobody was willing to back him up and he sat defeated.

"General Riohko, I would like to have the honor of asking for your daughter, Mai's hand in marriage."

The war room erupted into a chorus of whats and hows and noise as everybody began yelling over each other trying to understand what had just happened. "If everybody would just let me explain---" Aang's voice was drowned out by the angry exclamations from Zuko and the general confusion from the rest of the council's delegates.

Sokka just sat back and watched as pandemonium reigned. He was the only one aware that Aang had begun to glow. **'This should be interesting.'**

"Quiet!" the glowing Avatar spoke and the many voices brought order to the room. He took a deep breath and continued in his normal voice. "I am aware that the original treaty required Lady Katara and myself to marry and produce an offspring within the year. I found that archaic and ridiculous."

Only a few had ever seen the raw power of the Avatar State but they had all heard about it. And though it was terrifying to behold the young Airbender in his bright light it was even more fearful to see his normal charming demeanor turn into a cold stony one.

"Like I stated before I am nobody's puppet and will not let my future wife or children to be used as pawns for any negotiations." That said Aang took a drink and continued, "since the original treaty is now beyond fruition, I will recognize another solution to help end the animosity between the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation."

"Just how do you intend to do that by marrying Mai?" Zuko asked his tone hinged with bitterness.

"One of the suggestions I believe was done by General Maishi. Please tell the rest of the council." Toph supplied. She had realized that since she was out of the running as Aang's wife, thanks to her engagement to Sokka that the Generals would scramble to find someone else now that Katara was not in the picture.

**'Pretty smart, Twinkletoes.'**

Maishi cleared his own throat and detailed the other plan. "It was suggested that Avatar Aang marry the daughter of a prominent Earth Kingdom family to insure that his friendship with Firelord Zuko would not be too beneficial to the Fire Nation." The man was not as comfortable talking as he had been earlier and secretly his fellow colleagues were happy to make the petty little man sweat.

"It was suggested that he be married to Lady Toph Bei Fong."

Sokka took over, "suggested? Aang was threatened and that was how this stupid document was drafted and signed." Sokka shoved the earlier document across the table in disgust.

"Please, this is a peaceful meeting. Avatar elaborate on how this will be fulfilled by your marriage to Lady Mai." The King intoned regally from his platform.

"General Riohko and his family have resided here since the beginning of the war and have made this their adoptive home. The general had a chance to be leave and chose instead to be imprisoned for a period of six months to show his loyalty to his adoptive nation following the end of the war. I find this a wonderful quality in my future father in law. Lady Mai shares this loyalty and has been invaluable in helping restore and rebuild the four temples that remain of my nation," Aang explained.

"For a period of more than a year she was also the liaison for the Fire Nation until her father took her position." There was a general murmur as several of the men remembered the somber young lady that had attended their meetings.

"She is a member of a high ranking Earth Kingdom family and fulfills all the requirements. So I will sign the new draft as long as I have her father's blessing and her ladyship's consent," Aang finished.

The generals heartily agreed and several other pieces of news were treated. After his announcement the usual complaints and discussion seemed boring. It didn't help that all he could think about was Mai and her reaction to the news. It also made him annoyed that though Zuko had not made a peep, Aang could feel the golden gaze burning a hole into him or at least attempting to make one.

He was exhilarated and apprehensive. **'I've been such a heel to her.' **Even the excuse of his lack of experience with girls being limited did little to assuage the ball of guilt building momentum in his chest. He finished the meeting not sure that he had heard even half of what had been going on.

Aang decided to walk to Mai's house to recollect his thoughts and find a way to beg for her forgiveness. He stopped at the edge of the palace gates and waited for Zuko to catch up. "How did you know---"

"Stealthy you aren't. Besides you've been staring at me for the last hour and half. So I guessed you'd want to talk to me." Aang said.

"Are you really gonna ask Mai to marry you?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, Zuko I am. I hope you're not here to try to talk me out of it, because it won't do any good. I love her and nothing you say will change that."

"I don't like it and I won't pretend I do. You deserve that much honesty. I just would like to offer my friendship. You once said we could be friends. I would like to take you up on that." Zuko clarified.

"Why now?" Aang challenged.

"The better man won. You'll make her happy and I wish that for you both. I have to come to terms with it along with everything else in my life. I will need your help to reunite my Nation. I can't do it alone."

Zuko was humbled as Aang reached out and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, I will be glad to help. I have to go Zuko." Aang did not want to hurt the older man more that he had already but he was desperate to see and hold Mai again.

"I understand." Zuko remarked watching Aang hurry off to Mai's house. That could have been him but he had squandered it. It was times like this that he missed his uncle the most. He decided to go to their old tea shop before the Jasmine Dragon.

He inhaled the dark intense richness of the tea soaked house and seated himself to the right in the corner as far from others as possible.

"What can I get you sir?" Zuko looked up into the familiar eyes of Jin. "The cure for a lost love?"

"White Lotus Tea. It's new and comes with compliments from General Iroh of the Jasmine Dragon," Jin said placing her hand slightly over his in comfort.

"I'll have that," Zuko replied. Wondering if it was providence that had sent him here.

**Mai's House - **

He approached Mai's house and sling shooted onto her roof. He slid down it and crept around. She was on the terrace of her room staring into the sky. "So you asked for my hand in marriage and my father happily consented, is that why you are here? To collect your bride?" she asked.

"Your father told you huh. I'm sorry I had wanted to tell you myself but the opportunity didn't arise until earlier and I got sidetracked by Zuko and well… so what's your answer?"

"What's your motivation? I thought you said we would discuss this at a later date."

"I don't want to wait anymore. I've made my decision but I need yours. Don't you want to go home?" he asked rejection already eating away at his sunny mood.

"I am home, Aang." Mai responded.

"I thought your home was by my side? Has that changed and you just haven't told me?"

Mai shook her head in disbelief, "I'm a replacement. What girl wouldn't love to be that? Of course I'll come back so you can continue to ignore me and if I'm really lucky you might say more than two words to me at dinner. What an honor that will be."

She waved him away slipping back into her room, "go home Aang or better yet go find Katara. She might want to still be with you, though if she doesn't you can always find some high born Earth Kingdom lady."

He slammed into the terrace, anger and desperation battling for dominance over his face, "after everything we've been put through you're just going to let me leave? What happened to making your life with me? I'm more sorry than you'll ever know that I've ignored you these past few weeks but I was just trying to figure things out and I have."

She paused on her doorway, "really? I'm all a quiver with anticipation. Tell me Aang. I'm dying to know."

"Don't do that. Don't hide behind that mask of yours. I know perfectly well that you aren't indifferent to me." He forcibly pressed his lips to hers, reminding her of the times that her passion had burned just for him.

She pushed him away, "don't you dare do that again. You don't get to kiss me and pretend that everything is ok. You don't get to just ignore how much you've hurt me. I patiently waited, prayed that you would open up to me again but all you did was what you accuse me of. You clammed up and now you just want to sweep it away with a declaration of marriage? I'm not that easy."

"I'm fully aware of that, why do you think I'm here ready to drop to my knees at your request."

She glared at him not willing to budge so he stalked over to her. "Mai, I can't apologize enough for this past month." He pulled her into his arms and she struggled but he was much stronger than her and he just waited until she tired herself out, "I never thought that the break with Katara would be so hard. I don't have your strength and I'm truly sorry I damaged our relationship with my silence."

"I hate you for making me feel like this. For making weak and mostly for crying for you. I'm sick of crying over you stupid men." She sniffed, her hands slipped beneath the folds of his tunic to rest on his bare back. "How can we possibly work? Between Zuko and Katara there is so much baggage. Is there any room left for us?"

"We will work because Zuko and Katara are part of the past. I saw that today, I need to move forward and that can only work if you are next to me every step of the way. Mai close your eyes," he pleaded.

Mai obeyed and she could hear a tinkling noise and something cool slide over her head and rest on her collarbone. "Mai?" she opened her eyes and touched the carved beads with wonder.

"For these past three weeks, I've been carving these. It felt like someone was guiding me and now I know why. The last thing I would do is hurt the one I love. Mai will you marry me?" He asked lifting her hair and adjusting the sand colored beads.

"You mean it? You sure about this?" Mai's eyes were dark and full and he could see her fear. Zuko had once proposed to her and taken it back and he could see that reflected in their depths.

"Yes. I haven't been so sure of anything else in my life. I love you Mai. Be my wife."

When Mai had first met Aang the first thing that had spoken to her about him were his eyes. He had never been able to tell a lie with his eyes. They always confessed for him regardless of what his mouth was saying. "Yes, but will you say it again?"

She ducked her head down shyly unable to look into those gray colored orbs, "I love you Mai." He twirled her around. All their anger and doubts dissolving into the inky darkness. "I love you, I love you." He stopped his enthusiastic shouting and teased, "aren't you going to tell me?"

"I think its fairly obvious that I do but if you must hear it," she sighed dramatically.

"Oh, I do. I have to be reassured," he said.

"I love you too, though you're much too hyper and I really shouldn't encourage you." Mai said leveling him with a mock serious look as he put her down.

"Mai, I look forward to a lifetime of you calming me down," he replied stealing a well earned kiss.


	4. Changed Views

**I tried to cut it down. I swear but I had so much. I just couldn't. So this one then the epilogue!**

**This is like my baby. Feel free to be truthful. I tried not to make anybody oc and make it plausible.**

**This was so hard to finish. **

**Enjoy. Thanks for the Memories!!**

**

* * *

**

**Mai**

They left that night stopping only to leave a handwritten note to her parents. She loved her parents but couldn't stand them for long periods of time. Since his return from the meeting, her father had not ceased his congratulations. It had gotten tedious after he told her what good fortune it was that she had caught the Avatar's eye for the third time.

Her mother had been more understanding which in itself was odd. Mai had only to remind her that his name was Aang and not Avatar once. Plus she seemed to like him and hugged her daughter telling her to be happy and ignore her father.

They arrived at the Southern Air Temple in record time, neither one noticing since Appa had flown without guidance most of the way. It was the closest of the temples and Appa was clearly glad of being rid of the over pampering of the Earth Kingdom palace.

Mai had drowsily climbed from the bison and Aang promised his giant friend a whole bushel of carrots if he could hold off until morning. Aang skirted the Fire Nation evidence and headed to his old room, she followed yawning behind him. She stood for a moment admiring him while he breathed new air into their room.

She removed her outer garments and spread them out to further warm their sleeping space. It was moments before he fell asleep that she had whispered, "I'm glad you came back."

He burrowed his face in her hair, a habit he had developed during their time at the Western Temple. "I never left."

The next few months were spent toiling in getting rid of any part that remained of the Fire Nation siege. The first part had been especially hard. Mai had gotten Toph to come and partly because of their time at the Western Temple, the blind bender had become her best friend. She was very helpful in disloging the armored tanks and armor from the edges of the mountain. Mai had wanted her mostly to give her advice. Toph was able to lend a helpful ear since her relationship with Sokka had faced a similar rocky beginning.

Mai had tried to keep Aang busy so as not to think about the fates of those who had dwelled here but it was difficult and somedays he would just sit for hours contemplating. On the fourth day he had announced that he wanted to bury all the dead, air and fire.

He had taken care of Gyatso himself and that had left him morose.

Mai knew this was a big job and she enlisted some of the members of the Northern Temple to help. Teo had been instrumental in clearing the fountains and pushing out the gunk left over from the Fire Nation army. The others had gone to sleep and Toph, after having been reassured that Mai would see to Aang and herself, had followed suit a few hours later.

Mai scurried though the corridors, it was past midnight and he had yet to appear. This was his home so she knew if he didn't want to be found no amount of searching would unearth him. She chanced upon a library and she caught his shadow bent over a book. "Aang?"

He looked up, his eyes red rimmed from a combination of lack of sleep and tears, "I found these records. Every monk that has ever trained here made an entry as soon as they mastered Air. I never got to write in it. I was going to but that was the day I found out Gyatso and I were to be separated."

His fingers touched the pages reverantly. "Why don't you write something now?"

"I don't feel worthy. It's been too long."

"Why don't you write something about the temple?" She bent and handed him ink and brush, "why don't you write to Gyatso? Tell him you miss him? Write what you've done since he's been gone." With that piece of advice and a warm blanket she left him.

Some hours later he came to their bed and slept soundly.

**Zuko**

It was his second night waiting for Jin to get off work and already he was annoyed. **'How long did it take to close a tea shop?'** Remembering some of the techniques Aang had taught him. Zuko relaxed by doing some fire squats and breathing evenly.

Jin came out soon after, she laughed at his concentration. It was funny how serious he was about everything. In the three months that they had been together she had seen a change in him. He no longer got angry over every little thing and he even was more demonstrative with his affection.

He felt her eyes on him. Embarrassed he stopped squatting and greeted her, "Hey."

"Hi, you ready to go or do you need to do another set?"

"Very funny," he scowled but it held no bite to it. He lightly held her hand and she looked to him in confusion. "Jin, I need to ask you something. I have a wedding to go tomorrow. I don't want to go alone, will you go with me?"

Jin knew very well what wedding he was referring to. The Avatar's wedding had been the only thing everybody had been talking about for several months now. "I would be honored to go. Will you be ok seeing her?"

He face tightened into a grimace but they did not cease walking, "I will be because it's what she desires and he makes her happy though I have no idea why. That's all I ever wanted."

Jin tucked her hair behind her ear nodding. "That's a good attitude, I think."

"Thanks, I couldn't have reached it without your help. Thank you for refusing to go out with me right away. For forcing me to confront my losses before beginning again." He leaned in and kissed her.

"You're very welcome."

True to her word they had arrived at the wedding. He stood next to Katara and was glad that she had regained some of her earlier health. "Hello Katara."

"Zuko it's nice to see you." Her smile was genuine as she hugged him. "You must be Jin." Katara shook his girl's hand, "Zuko had written me a lot about you."

Jin blushed and threw him a questioning look, he just shrugged. "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. What about you? Are you here with anybody?" Zuko asked.

"No to all the above. I've been too busy but I'll be fine. Aang deserves this," was Katara's response.

The ceremony began and all stood quiet to hear the couple's vows.

Zuko wondered if he could reunite the group. They had been a family before and he didn't want it to end because he had been stupid.

He was happy with Jin. Mai and Aang were happy. The only one missing it all was Katara but maybe he could help remedy that. **'There was no reason that they all couldn't be right?' **He would make sure they regained that familiarity they had lost.

**Katara **

"Hello Katara."

"Zuko it's nice to see you." Her smile genuine as she hugged the firebender. "You must be Jin." Katara shook the girl's hand, "Zuko had written me a lot about you."

"You ready for this?" Katara couldn't resist asking. He hadn't come alone like she had but then the only person she would have brought was the one getting married.

"As ready as I'll ever be. What about you? Are you here with anybody?" Zuko redirected her question.

"No to all the above. I've been too busy but I'll be fine. Aang deserves this."

The ceremony began and all stood quiet to hear the couple's vows.

That had been hours ago and now she stood to the side along with Sokka, Toph, Suki and Iroh. Awaiting her turn in the line to congratulate the couple. She had considered skipping out on the reception but even Zuko had arrived though he had changed to the more formal royal regalia of the Fire Nation. Jin dressed in similar colors was apparently distracting him by occasionally directing his attention to their other friends.

Mai was wearing a very intricate orange under dress with the yellow and red sashes looped around it leaving her shoulders bare. Her only jewelry was a pendant with air symbols carved onto it, red beads of her homeland holding it up. Her headdress was interlocked with her dark hair and her bangs had been swept back.

Standing out against her ivory skin was a shinning blue arrow.

It was much smaller than Aang's and clearly decorative as it didn't reach back past her forehead. It was concrete proof that they were forever bonded. Her turn had come up while she'd been admiring Mai. She was resplendent in her wedding attire but Aang had taken her breath away.

She hadn't gotten a good look earlier thanks to her choosing to sit as far away as possible.

Aang was wearing a similar ensemble except for his pants which were black and though he wore robes they were much less than what he had worn to Zuko's coronation. Part of the material was tied on the very edge of his shoulder leaving his right arm completely bare except for one sash in particular which wrapped curiously high on his bicep then dangled to his waist.

His hair had been shaved for the occasion showcasing his arrow. His only adornment was a pendant that matched Mai's. Her heart tripped on itself as Aang turned that radiant smile on her.

"Congratulations. Mai …um and Aang," she stuttered. **'For goodness sake could this get any more awkward.'**

Mai's hand was resting on the crook of Aang's elbow. She was beaming which was not so unusual anymore. Aang apparently made her shine and she did the same for him. "Thank you for coming, I hope you'll stay until tomorrow. Zuko wants to throw a reunion party at Ember Island and he wants everybody here to make arrangements."

The rest of the line behind her was being dispersed by the very genteel but stern Lady Toph. "It wasn't a big deal, I mean it is but not... I just wanted to say congratulations. I'm afraid I can't stay. Water tribe business and all." The words rushed out of her mouth.

"Oh, ok. Well if you can't make it. We could always do it again some other time. I could write you if you want and let you know the details, Katara."

Ashamed at being so transparent Katara made her excuses, "that would be nice. I'll do my best to come." Katara was grateful that Mai had chosen that moment to greet some Fire Nation nobles leaving her alone with Aang. Not since their talk at the Western Temple had they been together. Katara had seen to that. She knew Aang had taken Mai along on his travels and she hadn't wanted to run into them.

"Katara, we are still going to be friends aren't we? You aren't going to disappear from our lives are you?" Aang asked concern marking his face.

"I can't do this right now and I'm not sure if I ever will. I will try though. I can promise you that I will try but that's it. Don't ask anymore of me." She looked away from him wiping at her eyes, "I don't want to ruin your day but I have to go. Tell Mai bye for me."

"Katara?"

She paused mid step and pivoted to face him, "I'll write you. If you don't want to answer. I'll understand."

"I'll always write back. Bye Aang." She left him but hung back to observe. He practically floated to Mai's side. He casually wrapped his arm about her waist and Mai closed the distance between them without once stopping her conversation.

Seeing him so happy made her determined to learn from his example and reach for her own even if he was no longer a part of it. She would go to Ember Island and join in the reunion in a few months time, that was her promise to herself.


	5. Epilogue Back to Ember Island

**Here it is...Finally!**

**You guys have made my days. Thanks so much.**

**I will be doing some more Avatar...beware!!**

**The End.**

* * *

**Four months Later - Kyoshi Island**

"Mai-Mai, it's Mai-Mai!" The enthusiastic shouting was followed by gurgling and then a thump as foamy unable to control himself at finally meeting The Mai or Aang's wife depending on who was telling the story, fell to the ground.

Mai pasted a smile on her face that was threatening to become a grimace. "Why did I never stop them from calling me that?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Aang contained his mirth secretly grateful that his years of meditation had taught him self control. "It was to stop them calling me Aangy, remember. Besides at least they like you now and aren't cowering in fear like they did the first time."

"That was entirely your fault. If you had not decided to surprise me I wouldn't have secured all those people against the nearest wall." She crossed her arms annoyed, "like I'm supposed to be okay with tons of teenage girls climbing all over you."

"They were just being friendly. I never pegged you for the jealous type, if I'd known I would have hidden your weapons," he replied. "Though the expressions that flickered over your face were pretty funny."

He grinned, widening his eyes to keep the tears of amusement from rolling down his face. "Secured? Is that what were calling what you do now?"

"I'm laughing on the inside," she said dryly her smile brittle and ready to crack.

Aang was spared from further digging his own grave by none other than Suki. The Kyoshi woman extended her hands out to Mai in greeting but wisely kept her distance from Aang. Aang rolled his eyes in his wife's direction and Mai innocently smiled back.

Suki stepped aside and their portly host bowed to both. "Avatar Aang, Lady Mai. Welcome to Kyoshi Island. It's an honor as always."

"The honor is ours, thank you for the gracious welcome." Mai responded smoothly.

It was times like these that he couldn't quite tell if she was being sincere or ironic. Considering both of them had been complaining about being away from home, he would guess the latter.

"It is a shame that our time here will be short." Mai remarked as the man gave them a tour of Kyoshi.

"I was under the impression that since the avatar's visit was long overdue that perhaps we would be accorded more time." The man's voice had gained a bit of anger.

Mai nipped the argument before it could evolve further, "naturally Avatar Aang will do what is necessary to help and is most reluctant to only visit your beautiful island in times of stress. A relaxed visit would no doubt be more feasible in a few months time."

The man preened, "of course. A lengthy relaxed visit would be much better. We would be happy to make a permanent quarter for you here."

"It's been a long journey and I'm sure Aang would be more helpful if he could rest a moment. I'll take them to their rooms." Suki supplied deterring the man from further conversation.

"We have a most urgent problem if you could but spare a moment, I'll be happy to postpone all other business until tomorrow." The man's persistence was commendable but as much as Suki wanted things fixed even she could tell that Aang was ready to drop where he stood.

Mai practically sagged at the mere mention of a meeting. He knew she was more tired than he so she was urged to go with Suki and rest. "I can wait," she protested but he squeezed her hand. "Go rest, I'll be back soon."

Mai allowed herself to be dragged away. "He is so nice to me sometimes it makes me want to hit him," Mai said to Suki. "Not literally but I hate knowing he probably won't come back until morning and I'll spend most of the night without him next to me."

Suki looked at her wistfully. "At least its not all the time."

"I'm sorry, I'm so tired that all sorts of stupid things are coming out of my mouth. It's just I worry about how much he pushes himself. Anyway so how have you been?"

"I've been good. The island is doing a roaring trade. We've had a lot of tourist attention lately. Especially from retiring Fire Nation soldiers. That's kind of our problem. Too many egos not enough command. Here we are." Suki led Mai to a spacious hut close to the old shrine of Kyoshi. "If you need anything let me know."

"Thank you, Suki and likewise. If you need someone to whatever…" Suki's lips twitched and she bowed.

Perplexed Mai decided to corner the warrior woman later. Right now she just wanted to lay down. That proved harder once she got into their quarters. It was impossible not to examine the room, it was very scenic with large windows that faced the lake.

Mai was drawn to the moonlight spilling onto the floor. It gave the view a dreamlike quality. She stood by the window admiring the moon's reflection on the crystal like surface. They had obviously gotten the best one, Aang hated when people gave him perks. In her opinion he deserved that and more for just being him, but then she was a bit biased.

Sadly as gorgeous as it was, she began to feel a bit unsteady.

She was not accustomed to so much light and would never get to sleep if she didn't remedy it. She went around every window and pulled the sashes. Cozily ensconcing the room in all consuming darkness.

"Much better." She let her weary body drop onto the bed but bolted upright as the door creaked open.

"Relax it's just me," he said easing his way in. His solitary candle brightened his path. "I like it."

He put down the single candle by the table. She heard the rustle of his clothes but the flickering light revealed only parts of his tattooed body. "You're not supposed to be here," she yawned too bone tired to seek him out.

"I know, they took pity on me. I'll have to get up extra early tomorrow but it's worth it. I wanted to sleep like we used to before, I feel like I never see you. " Aang made himself more comfortable extending his arm so she could curl up against him. "Are your headaches bothering you again?" That was the usual reason for her to be in total darkness.

"A little bit but I missed the temple. This is the closest we've gotten to anything resembling our room. I can't believe we've been traveling for close to a year," Mai said sleepily.

"I know but we have one more trip to see Zuko and then we can go home for a while. Oh by the way thank you for dealing with him so quickly. If you hadn't I have no doubt I'd still be talking to him. I know politics are hard. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You're a born diplomat. You would have done just fine. You know very well you don't need me. You just keep me around to have someone to bug." Mai answered already sliding into slumber.

Something in the way he so possessively squeezed her, that coupled with knowing him as well as she did put her on alert. "I always deal with him, exactly why are you thanking me?" She spoke up now fully awake. "Are you ok?"

She could hear the laughter in his voice, "have you noticed we always want to have a heart to heart right before we go to bed no matter how tired we are?"

"Yeah, it's becoming a tradition. You could use a few more hours of sleep. I don't care how boundless your energy is. You have been pushing yourself too hard these past few months," she scolded him. "So are you gonna tell me or should we go back to sleep like decent people."

If it hadn't been so dark she would have seen his face lose its humor, "we have to see Zuko and Katara at the annual Fire Festival in a few weeks. The last time we saw them was at our wedding four months ago. I'm ok with Zuko but worried about Katara. She was so down, like she's been left behind while the rest of us have moved on."

"I've been corresponding with Zuko for a while. He's kept in touch with her. Haven't you been writing to her too? Is there anything she's written to make you more concerned besides the obvious?"

He sighed, "no. Her letters are fine but what can you really tell from that. Zuko has Jin and we have each other. I just would like her to have someone too."

"That's understandable but you can't fix everybody's lives no matter how much you may want to. She has to do it for herself, Aang. You shouldn't be worried. She knows that you'll be there for her if she needs us, that's the most we can offer."

"I'm not worried." She propped her head up on his chest, "but if you really don't want to handle it you can use me as an excuse."

"How's that?" Aang asked.

"Tell them I'm pregnant and I tend to get grouchy so we can leave."

The candle flame flared wildly then went out. She could hear him attempting to breath normally, in fact she could feel it. The flame popped back into life as if nothing untoward had occurred. "What?!" was all he managed to impart.

Apparently he had to be told again, "Aang, I'm pregnant." She immediately restrained him as he sat up abruptly. It was a good thing since he would have hit the roof for sure and she didn't mean it figuratively.

His heart was drumming beneath her hand and his breath was coming in gasps. "But…but…we've not really had time…to…I… mean…we have… but it's always…"

"Breathe. You're babbling. Breathe and calm down otherwise we're gonna have to explain to everybody why the hut is missing its top," she joked but had crawled onto his lap to keep him on the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? All this time you've been traveling with me. What if you had gotten hurt? or if we had gotten stranded somewhere? or…?" Millions of horrible scenarios ran through his poor unprepared mind. His hands splayed across her back as if searching for an injury.

"Mai, how long?"

Her hands rested on his shoulders, "three months I think. Why do you think I've been wanting to go home so badly? I want to prepare it for the baby."

"A baby…our baby …wow." It dawned on him that they had created a new life and he whooped with joy. He airbended both of them off the mattress and she clung to him as they agilely circled the room in his air sphere.

His elation was soon replaced by very real concerns and he returned them to the bed. "That's why you been so sick lately. Why didn't you say anything? I would have cut short our visits and taken you back home."

"Exactly why I hadn't told you. Your avatar duties are part of our lives and I can deal with that. I would have felt lonely without you puttering around the temple and driving me nuts like you do now," she replied fingers softly trailing his jaw. "I like traveling with you."

Her answer made him feel a bit better. Aang decided now was the time to bring up something that had been rattling around his brain for a while. "I had meant to ask you before. I kinda had this idea of living at the Southern Temple where I grew up instead of the Western one. Would that be alright with you?"

"Why that one? You said it was too painful the last time we visited." She studied his face for clues. **'Did he want her to say yes?'**

"Ever since we were there, I've had all sorts of visions about it. I keep seeing it full of airbenders, full of nomads but I keep seeing you there. Healing and teaching."

"Healing? I wouldn't mind. I'm sure there is all sort of different plants that I can use there. It would be a nice change. Is this your wish?" She knew it was where he had found his mentor's body and the first real evidence of the Fire Nation's war. "Will the memories---?"

"New memories need to be made. Monk Gyatso would not want me to dwell in the past. He would want the place to thrive and be full of life as it was before. I want the taint of the war gone and there is no better way than by raising a new era of airbenders," he explained.

He sat back down carefully so as not to jostle her but she couldn't resist asking him. "Airbenders, you sure? No chance of a little firebender?"

"I doubt it. All airbenders breed airbenders unless there's something you need to tell me." He raised an eyebrow mimicking her favorite expression of displeasure.

"Fat chance of that." She realized how far they had come to be able to poke fun at something that had spiraled their lives out of control almost two years ago. "The only reason I ask is that my family happens to have a lot of firebenders that's all," she retorted.

"I hope so, I don't want to have to go after Toph. Sokka probably wouldn't appreciate it and I'd have to make more female friends just in case she cheated too. As a backup of course."

She growled something along the lines of over her dead body, but it was muffled by his tunic. He loved teasing her. She made it too easy. Going back to her original question he responded, "fire is a skill not my element so I don't think so but if it happened it would be weird."

He made a face and she laughed kissing his scrunched up nose. "They could always learn to throw deadly objects like you. Are you up to teaching two little benders?"

"Sure why not. I would love several but let's get through this one first."

"Mai, there's two already." He grabbed her hand focusing his energy on her abdomen. She gasped as he lit up, it was remarkable to see the lines that crisscrossed him come alive. She looked into his gray eyes and felt the two tiny heartbeats hidden by her own.

"Oh…I wasn't sure."

He laid her down delicately, gently blowing the bangs obscuring her lovely eyes. The candle danced and traced the shadows on her face. "This is our new start, Mai. A second chance."

She drew him down and that was all the encouragement he needed. They took their time exploring and relearning each other. Mai was still fascinated by how and where his tattoos interconnected and she spent quite some time exploring them.

He briefly lost control of his own body and the spirit of every avatar blessed their union like they had for every avatar before him. He recalled how much she enjoyed being kissed. At least she did until he found and toyed with a flirtatious mole on the side of her hip he was sure he had never seen before.

It was nearly dawn by the time they fell asleep. It was certainly past noon when she uncoiled from him and resumed nuzzling his neck until he woke up squirming away. "Morning," Mai had discovered long ago during the course of their lovemaking that Aang was quite ticklish and was using this information to an unfair advantage.

"Stop, Mai. Stop." he flipped her over and she squealed. He kept his weight off her, mindfull of her belly.

"Aang, I won't break you know!" He laughed and slid off but didn't let her get far from his side.

"I recall you saying that yesterday," he smirked in satisfaction as she turned beet red.

"I seriously wonder where you learned half that stuff since you were raised by monks," she retaliated. He flushed also and she remarked aloud that his embarrassment spread everywhere.

"My people were very knowledgeable about a lot of subjects. I should take you to the libraries in the Eastern Temple. Then you'd really be surprised." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I bet they were. I do love learning about new things and if they are going to be my people as well, I should know as much as possible about them." She nipped his lip and he rolled out of bed.

"We should get up," he said attempting to recover his composure since she had called his bluff. "Otherwise we'll spend all day here. I'm surprised nobody had come to get me yet." Aang slipped on his pants and was surprised to see her resting on her side admiring him. "What?" he asked self consciously.

"You are really handsome especially when you've got that stunned look on your face." Mai sat up, slipping the blanket under her arms, "maybe they remembered that we're technically newly wed."

"We are aren't we. It's still hard to fathom. Yesterday it was just you and me and in a few months it will be two more. Wow, me and you parents." He shook his head sitting down heavily beside her.

She ruffled his hair, "I hope they have your hair---we don't have to shave their heads do we?"

"Hey!" he shouted indignant. "I'm bald most of the time and you never minded," his little tirade was cut short because when she kissed him like that it was really hard to concentrate on anything else.

**'She did that on purpose…wait…did what?' **

**Fire Nation - Festival - Ember Island - Two months Later**

"Why did we agree to watch these stupid people again?" Aang elbowed Zuko.

"Don't worry, I had a---word with the writer. He's fixed a lot of things. You'll like the changes." Zuko supplied. The curtain lifted and the house lights went out. Everything pretty much followed what the old play had done.

A few minor details had been changed. Aang was happy to see that he was no longer played by a girl though the new Avatar wasn't all that good either. "Come on, I was never that scrawny." Aang complained, this was fairly aggravated by both Mai and Katara muffling their laughter.

Sokka was loving the new Sokka. He not only told horrible jokes about meat but he had expanded his repertoire to include jokes about the endless amount of ladies interested in the Sokka.

Mai did receive a bit of her own medicine as a dour older woman played her and made passes at the very young looking avatar. Katara couldn't control her laughter when Haru exclaimed, "Mai, you cradle robber."

Zuko scooted farther away from Haru just in case Mai had her weapons on her, though Aang had promised him that he had searched her personally. Something that Zuko had told Jin who then smacked him for giving her such a mental image.

The crystal caves of Ba Sing Se came up far too quickly. Four occupants sat up in their seats but that scene had been changed as well. Mai had never known about it and she questioned Aang who explained that what was happening was accurate. Zuko had told Katara about the sharing of the memories and she sat back.

Mai eyed Katara but the waterbender was taking the scene in with a strange detachment. "I almost let him die. If I had used the water. Aang would have died." Katara said releasing the guilt she been carrying all these years.

Zuko and Aang looked at each other, no wonder she had been torn between the two of them. Aang noticed that they added when Katara hugged him and he glared at Zuko. "Jealous, were we?" Mai whispered.

He sank into his seat instead. **'Why do I always get the worst of it?'**

Every other scene went about the same, though thankfully they left out the kiss at the invasion and only showed a fallen Ozai being handed to his son, Azula wasn't shown past the second act. The last scene was at the Jasmine Dragon with Sokka wiping up a masterpiece of still life while the older and much more sculpted forms of Zuko and Aang looked on. Even Sokka had gained a more masculine form.

Several ladies directly in front of the stage sighed at the three muscular men winking at them.

"It's close but I don't recall you being so popular." Mai said to a pleased Aang. "I assume you're happy now." She crossed her arms, it was bad enough with having the Avatar fans but now she would have to deal with Aang fans. She really hated Ember Island.

"I'm just glad I'm not scrawny anymore or a girl. Give me a break, Mai. I at least look half decent this time." He threw her the dark wide eyes that gave him an angelic look.

"I hope you searched her well," Zuko mumbled out of the side of his mouth.

"You and me both." Aang grinned at his not amused companion. Mai relented but still managed to make him really glad he had not been too friendly with the girls who had accosted him and Zuko earlier.

"That is not how it happened. I was on the balcony and---"

"And?" Haru prompted.

"Nevermind. Anyway alot of things were changed. Like how come they didn't show the fight at Ba Sing Se? Zuko, I thought you said they were gonna be more accurate?" Katara turned on the surprised monarch.

"It's called artistic license, Katara." Sokka responded gaining a thankful gesture from Zuko.

"Isn't that called lying?" Jin asked innocently.

"Great, everybody is a critic." Sokka snapped but was shut up by a mouthful of fire flakes which Toph had generously provided.

"Thanks," they all said.

"Anytime." She replied.

The air was nice as the group stepped outside. The lights of the fireworks blew up in the sky and the play was quickly forgotten. Zuko and Jin sauntered out followed by Toph who was holding onto Sokka. Then finally Haru and Katara who stood a bit far apart.

Aang was the last to leave as he helped Mai rise from the seat. The nomad clothing was excellent for hiding a pregnancy but was murder to get up in if you were in that condition. He navigated her carefully down the wooden steps and onto the beach where everybody was waiting. All were lost in the starry night.

Mai could never seem to stay mad at him for too long as evidenced by the slipping of her hand into his.

"Everything is gonna be different now, isn't it?" Aang said looking up at the night sky.

"Different could be good." Sokka replied just as Katara leaned against him.

"New people, new experiences. Change can be good if its among friends." Haru said cautiously taking Katara's hand. She inclined her head a little moving away from her brother.

Zuko quoted, "Friends from different nations who will lead this generation into a new more stable era."

"That was beautiful, Zuko." Jin replied.

"Uncle said it to me a year ago. He always said we choose our destinies, they don't choose us. We choose to be here by everything we do that leads to this point. To the Fire Nation." Zuko hollered.

"To the Water Tribes," Katara and Sokka exclaimed.

"To the Earth kingdom." Jin, Toph and Haru shouted.

"To the Air Nomads." Mai joined in.

"To no longer being the last Airbender." Aang announced placing a hand on Mai's stomach.

The shocked silence reigned for all of two seconds before Katara stepped forward and threw her arms around Mai, "I'm happy for you." She leapt off the startled woman and turned to Aang. Lowering her voice so only he could hear, "at another time I would have been wishing it was me, but now I know where I belong and I am happy for you both."

She stepped back, "I guess the pressure is off now, Zuko."

Katara's display was enough to unfreeze the rest of the group and they all joined in congratulations. "That's very nice to hear," Zuko clapped Aang hard on the back making the monk stubble a bit. "Now the councils will be so happy they'll leave me and Jin alone."

"He hopes. Congratulations." Jin said exchanging embraces with both Mai and Aang who had become good friends with her during her transition from Earth Kingdom citizen to Fire Lady Jin.

"Well, since we are announcing stuff we might as well fess up. Your mini-twinkletoes will soon have a little rocking playmate." Toph said gaining a kiss from her sister in law.

"That's great, Toph. I can't wait for them to start bending." was the reply from soon to be Uncle Aang.

"All I can hope is that he's not a bender so I can show him to be a master swordsman." Sokka pronounced leaping about with his imaginary sword. "I'll be so proud."

"Ignore him, he is an idiot. I'm sorry Toph. I can only hope the idiot genes aren't hereditary." Katara said patting the blind earthbender sympathetically.

"What about you Katara? Any exciting news?" Sokka motioned his head to Haru.

"Haru and I are promised and soon to be engaged." Katara said softly and she too was squeezed by the group. Haru was soon dragged into the center of it. "We're still discussing some details but we would like to be married in a couple of years."

Haru nodded, "we have to still travel to the Water Tribe and formally ask Hakoda but after that---." Zuko and Aang shook his hand and Sokka gave him a good old fashioned friendly punch to the arm, at least that's what he believed it was, with Sokka one never knew.

"So its official, every year no matter what we are doing. We all come back to the festival and then Ember Island." Zuko asked looking at the faces all around them.

"No matter what." They all said in unison.

Toph added to the merry mood, "how about some sand sculpting? I haven't done that in a while." She ran down the beach not bothering to see if anybody had followed.

Haru and Sokka raced after her dragging a protesting Zuko. "I don't even like sand, Jin. You know I hate sand. Come on guys!" he was heard shouting.

"Go ahead." Mai said to the man bouncing beside her. **'That was her Aang.'**

"You're awesome." He pecked her mouth and ran after them, "wait up guys. I been practicing Toph. I can probably do all of the Earth Kingdom now not just Ba Sing Se."

"You're on, baldy." Toph yelled back.

"Children!" Katara, Jin and Mai all shouted, turned to look at each other and laughed.

**The End.**


End file.
